


I need you now

by LevyFai



Series: My solider my husband [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, an omega hasn't seen his Alpha in months. So when the said alpha returns and their children are staying with their uncle he gets to have one on one time with his hubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you now

Arthur was sitting at his kitchen table, his alpha sitting across from him. Their children were at his brother-in-law's house. He had left work early with his family, when Alfred told the kids they were staying with Mathew for the weekend. The three kids were happy and so was Arthur, it was not that he didn't love his kids but he hadn't seen his mate in nine months.

“So I saw that William is hanging out with an alpha.” he said with a frown.

Arthur giggled a little, which caused Alfred to frown more.

“What's so funny about that, our son isn't even 13 yet and alphas are all over him.”

“Speaking from the alpha who started to court me when I was 12..”

“That's because I knew what other alphas want, and that hasn't changed.”

“I know that love, and I happened to know the certain alpha you're talking about.”

“Yea, that doesn't comfort me any.”

“Lance is a good boy, he's the eldest alpha in his family, and he also has omega sister.”

“So?”

“So he knows how to treat an omega, and is very kind and don't forget his parents.”

“Yea, I know Tino and Berwald are good people but that can't speak for Lance.”

“It can and does, it did when our parents found out that you were courting me.”

“Yea but..”

“Alfred, I haven't seen you in nine months and the first thing we talk about is our omega son who has a crush on an alpha who I think is okay for him.”

“I know, I should be talking about us, I should be kissing you, loving you, talking about how your feeling..”

“It's okay, your an alpha who just hadn't seen his mate is 9 months but also his children. It's expected that you would want to know about what you missed.” Arthur replied with an understanding smile.

“You know when I was over there, I kept thinking about you and the kids. It might sound funny but you four gave me clarity, and helped me remember why I do this,” he said walking over to Arthur.

“Because you love your country...” he was about to stand up only for Alfred to shake his head.

“No, because I love the people in it, mostly those who I love.” he started to work Arthur's shoulders, frowning at the stiffness of them.

“Alfred..”

“Artie, be honest how much sleep have you been getting.”

“About 6 to 7 hours.”

“And how many of the other hours to stay awake worrying about the kids or me?”

“Alfred..”

“Answer me.”

“All day..I know I shouldn't but I can't help it..”

“That's why you're stressed..your back is tense Arthur.”

Arthur just nodded relaxing in Alfred's motions. He was closing his eyes, slight tears falling down.

“I should be doing this to you..”

“I'm fine, you been watching the kids, worrying about me, and doing work at the same time, you need this more than me.”

“Alfred.” he reached his hands up to touched his husband's face.

“Arthur, I'm not going back, not for a while, I'm going to stay. The army offered me a job here, and I'm going to take it. I'll be only an hour away from the college and I'll be home nights and weekends.” he kissed the hands, hands that he hadn't held or touched for a long time.

“I'll be here for birthdays, school plays, sports, awards. I will be here for you Arthur for your heats, for your needs,” he said moving down to give Arthur a kiss.

Arthur replied to it, his hands tangling in Alfred's hair. Tears of joy fell down his face, then he almost whined when Alfred pulled away from him.

“I missed you so much Arthur, what do you say we take this to our room?”

Arthur pushed his chair back and pulled Alfred into a kiss his body pressing against his. The alpha pulled him even closer and picked him up princess style. As he quickly ran to their shared bedroom, all the while kissing Arthur repetitively.

Arthur was lost in his own thoughts, his hands wrapped in Alfred's hair. He had waited so long for his mate to come home. He missed the feeling of his breath on his skin, his lips on his, and his scent all around him.

“Arthur..” Alfred panted, as he caught the scent of Arthur's arousal.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts and found himself on their bed. His alpha over him looking at him with love and longing. Arthur simply nodded and touched Alfred's face, bringing him to kiss once more. Then he whispered into Alfred's ear.

“Take me, mark me, it's been too long my alpha.”

“Yes it has my sweet omega.” he replied kissing Arthur again and then started to kiss his neck.

Arthur moaned as he was marked and closed his eyes, he could already feel the slick falling from his entrance. He then heard cloth tear and looked down to see his shirt in tatters. He was about to scold Alfred but was stopped when the alpha's lips touched his chest. He gasped gripping the sheets, closing his eyes as he felt Alfred's motions.

Alfred watched as his mate panted underneath him, his scent begging him to take this omega. He went to Arthur's navel and smiled as he heard the moans that he had been dreaming about. He then went to the omega's pants and quickly took them off.

“Alfred..” the panting voice of his husband called out to him.

“So sexy, I've missed this body so long.” he said kissing Arthur's tip.

Arthur gasped and moaned his hands tangling into Alfred's hair. His breath hitched as he felt Alfred's mouth surround him. Tears of pleasure came to his eyes, he looked down at Alfred pleading.

“Please Alfred..”

“How can I say no?”

Alfred quickly took off his clothes, his own cock was hard, he spread his omega's legs wide to show his hole where slick came down. He kissed Arthur as he went inside him, moaning at the heat.

Arthur gasped and moaned, his arms reached to hold Alfred's neck. It had been too long since they embraced like this. His body had been aching for this, and now he was getting it. He was making love to his mate, his husband his love. It had been so long that he could feel his release coming he moaned.

“Alfred..”

“I know I'm ready also.”

Arthur screamed his name as he came feeling the seed of his lover fill him. He almost moaned at the loss of the cock as Alfred pulled out. But he relaxed when Alfred pulled him close and kissed him pulling the covers over the two. Arthur snuggled into his arms and fell asleep, smiling as he knew that his love would be there in the morning.

X

The next morning at breakfast Alfred frowned as he remembered something.

“Doesn't Berwald like next door to Matthew?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Arthur, we need to get the kids, I won't have William be taken by that little alpha..”

“Alfred, your brother said he'll take care of the children for the whole weekend, so we can have some catching up time. I love our kids, but I haven't been laid in 9 months you twit though I'm thankful for last night, we still have a tone left to do.”

“But..”

“You want to get the kids then do, but there will be no sex for a month.”

“Artie..”

“I mean it, I can wait longer but what about you?”

“Alright, I give up.”

“Good, now eat up.”

“Yes, love,” Alfred replied eating the coal that his mate called scones.


End file.
